I'm In Trouble Now
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: Jade is in trouble, not only is she sleeping with someone else who isn't her boyfriend but also she is sleeping with Tori Vega out of all people. Things becomes real messy when Jade realise she might even like the girl. Written for Not A Normal Jori Challenge by screwyoureality.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay so this is my version of Not A Normal Jori Challenge. It was basic Beck and Jade needed to date, Jade and Tori dating behind everyone's back and they would be oblivious with their feelings for each other. Then Tori would start to date someone else and Jade would get jealousy, this would be a multi-chapter story but the first part, this one, just had to be over 10 000 words so it will be more of a three-shot... And just so everyone knows I haven't abounded The Importance of Magic, it's just resting for a while ;) Also first story with a poorly written sex scene, sorry about that. Also sorry for the end too...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

You know that guilt you get when you haven't study enough for a test and then you get a C but you could have got an A only if you had started to study some weeks before the test. So you promise yourself while you wipe away the tears that you will start to study for the next test three weeks before, not the night before but still the night before the test you find yourself study your ass off because you didn't begin earlier. I have the same problem but with having sex with someone who isn't my boyfriend.

Maybe I should explain or maybe just tell the story for you. It all began with a party as so many other cheating stories do. Maybe because it always involve alcohol but I don't think it's an acceptable excuse, even if you are intoxicated you are still well aware what you are doing. Either way on this party which I only went to because Beck forced me, there were a lot of fun drinks. Drinks that made you dizzy, lightheaded and made you forget all the troubles you had.

After one drink I knew thanks to my better judgment that I wouldn't drink another one. So I danced until my lungs were aching, laughing until I saw stars and I felt the cool wind stroke my bare skin. After a while I found myself standing next to Cat talking to her about, well it was Cat after all, why I thought mankind had killed off unicorns. Cat's hysterical protests was the fuel for me to keep going. I had to suppress my laughter more than once. Until Tori came, drunk off her ass, and started to interrupt us. Cat started to worry of course about the way too cheerful and optimistic girl.

"We need to get her home," Cat said while she tried her best to keep Tori standing upright.

"What do you mean with we?" I asked Cat, seriously this party had surprised me and I actually had a great time I wouldn't ruin my night to take care of Tori.

"You need to drive Tori home!" Cat's way too high-pitch voice was heard.

"Why should I drive her home?" I asked Cat.

"Because you have a driver license and a car which neither of those things I possess."

"Fine I will drive her home, but you take care of her," I said but Cat literally dumped Tori's body on me and then let out a giggle. I only had to turn around to see why the girl was so happy. A very handsome boy, with very fabulous muscles and abs. Which was indeed very nice and hot, especially if you are a horny, single, young, teenage girl. Which I wasn't but Cat was.

"Okay I will take care of Vega and if you last with this boy for more than two days and you actually have sex with him you won't owe me one."

"Kay kay," was all Cat said before she skipped away in a hurry.

I more was stuck with a drunken Tori Vega who couldn't stand on her own.

"Okay little ass come here," I said and stumbled in the house and then out again. Towards the car while texting a text telling Beck I had to take care of a drunk Tori Vega. The replay I got was: "I am proud of you that you do such a nice thing, just don't kill her."

While I was cursing about boyfriends who couldn't be gentlemen and help their girlfriends in need, cursing about the very heavy Tori Vega and why always everyone had to assume the worst about me, I shoved Tori into the backseat and then I drove her home.

Her mother-fucking parents weren't home neither was Trina which meant I had to find the house key, I had to drag her up the stairs, to her room and lay her down.

"Okay you are in your bed, safe for now. Now lay down and I will tuck you in," I said while my patience were slowly running out.

"Jade... Jade, do-do you now what I love about you." I let out a sigh. Please Tori Vega not now.

"Tori just lay down and then you can tell me how much you love me. But right now all I want from you is to lay down, can you do it?" I asked, getting more and more annoyed.

"No, let me just tell you what you mean to me." I really tried to leave her there but the girl just hold onto me like a baby holds onto their mother.

"Please do it while laying down," I said while trying to realise myself from Tori's grip.

"NO!" Now she was just sounding like a three year old.

"Okay Tori I have always known you are a little bit after but right now you need to understand the english language, lay down!" But Tori only tried to stand up, which she did so abruptly I lost my balance and fell, dragging Tori with me. Tori let out a shriek which sounded way too much like an overjoyed giggle.

"Okay Tori get off me." I said while trying to get the drunk girl off me.

"No no no, Jade just listen to me." I let out a sigh, if Tori Vega would come out from this alive she better start to do as I told her to.

"I like you." Like I haven't understood that by now.

"I want you." Wait what?!

"As in I want to fuck you." She said with a seductive voice while trying to unbutton my blouse.

"Okay now Tori if you want to keep those hands I suggest you stop it now." She did.

"I understand you want to fuck me, I mean who wouldn't? But I am with Beck, now lay down on your bed and get some sleep." Tori's disappointed face showed but then as always Tori got a genius idea.

"Stay over the night!"

"After you almost raped me?" I started to button fast the buttons Tori actually had succeed with unbuttoning.

"I didn't try to rape you. Stay we could have a drinking game!" Tori said while she almost jumped up and down. God sometimes this girl was just too similar to Cat.

"Fine, but you better have something good to drink."

Tori only got up and ran down the stairs to get something to drink. Not too long was she gone and when she got into the room she had two glasses in one hand and one bottle of tequila in the other.

"Okay you have to drink every time someone has sex, kiss, Eric says Sookie in that Oh My way. Also you have to drink two shots if someone uses a profanity."

"So I guess we are watching True Blood?"

"Yes and let the game begin."

Now I will let you know, you get drunk, no you don't get drunk you get smashed if you shot tequila. Which I did. Do you know what happens to me when I get drunk? I get horny. It didn't help either that all I saw was True Blood.

I was bother, that was all I can say. I didn't even notice Tori's seductive voice asking me if we should lay in her bed to be a little more comfortable until I laid in her bed. Suddenly I was very aware of Tori's body, the tanned skin, the long legs (OhMyGod) How couldn't Tori have a boyfriend? She took off her shirt, giving me the excuse it was so hot in her room.

She got up and open one of the windows. I clearly could see her amazing body, her fantastic long legs that seemed to go on and on. I could see how her slender arms opened up the window, I could see her bra which was in a red shocking colour that made everything about her breast amazing.

I was lightheaded, dizzy, I forgot all the problems that ever had rested on my shoulders. I couldn't think clearly, the tequila, the air in the room whom were filled with something electrically. I felt how my body was on fire, it need to cool down so I took off my blouse and the skirt. I stood in my underwear, it was like I was in a trance. When you are fully aware of what you are doing but still don't really fully understand what you are doing. I got back up in the bed and claimed over Tori's body. Just letting my fingers stroke down on her body. I stopped at her hip and just let my fingers go up and down over the hipbone. I myself felt how Tori's fingers started to sneak their way up my spine, leaving an electric feeling after. I wanted more. I saw those lips, I saw the neck who screamed to me to kiss it. I saw the collarbones that was begging me to kiss them. I bend down and pressed my lips towards Tori's who immediately answered. I moved my hands up so I had control over her face. I kissed her down to her jawline, up to her ear where I let out a breath which Tori answered with letting out a moan. It sounded like she was in pain but I ignored it and continue down on her neck. Tracing my lips down where her shoulders met her neck. I raised myself to admire what laid in front of me. I took away the red shocking bra and let my fingers trace her breast. To feel how they felt, did they feel the same as mine? I let my lips once again feel the skin whom were Tori's. I kissed her breast and then a nipple which made Tori let out a moan again. While I was discovering what was Tori Vega's breast I let my hands feel her ribcage, feel her hips and then when I got to feel something that felt like fabric I realise they had arrived at her panties. I carefully while still kissing her breast slipped one finger in and ripped the panties away, we didn't need them now. Then my lips found her stomach, her hips were I left a special mark which was answered by a moan from Tori. Eventually I had arrived were Tori screamed at me to touch I instead got one of her legs up to my shoulder and started to kiss her knee. Tori was just humming in approval, her eyes closed. I only smiled and let my fingers go down until they were met with something damp. I only smiled when I let one finger quickly spread her and run it up and then down. She actually begged me to do more, to just penetrate her. I only smiled and let my body hovering over her.

"What if I don't want to," I asked her. Smiling I looked into her eyes, enjoying every second of it. But then something in Tori's eyes changed and soon I was lying on the bed having a turned on Tori on top of me. She ripped the black lace bra off me with such force it actually left scratch mark on me. Then she just looked down before a smirk printed that face. I mean sweet fucking innocent Vega smirked! She still had a hold on my black lace bra and used it to tie me up. I was surprised myself I let her. She pinched one of my nipples way too hard which made me want to get her hands away from there but I couldn't move mine. She kissed me when I started to protest, it was harsh nothing sweet about it. She kissed my neck hard, leaving hickeys on it on more than on one place. But all I could feel was the burning feeling in between my legs. All I could think about was how amazingly Tori's kisses felt, leaving their marks all over my body. Then she hit a soft spot, she kissed it way to hard so I whined and my back was arching, showing my hips to hers. Begging her to enter me. But she just continued on, biting the already sore flesh. I gasped I wasn't ready for that one. Then her fingers found their way under my panties and even harder then she had ripped away my bra she ripped off my panties. I only wanted her inside me, I only wanted her to fuck me hard. But she continued on teasing me, leaving hickeys down my body, on my ribcage, on my stomach and then she found my bellybutton. She let her tung run around it until she let it go inside. I was moaning, trying to rip my hands away from the bed board, my back was occasionally arching up, trying to make Tori penetrate me but she had way too fun with kissing all over my body except where it was needed. Her fingers stroked my tights and then with all the force she possessed she thrust into me. I wasn't ready for the abrupt penetration and I lost my breath but Tori didn't let me catch it. Fast and hard did Tori thrust into me, and I was going ecstasy. I felt how all I really could do was to breath but there was always a moan on it's way out. I started to scream her name while I felt how my walls were closing in. How I came closer and closer to the edge. Then I felt Tori's breath against my skin making me shiver but it didn't made so big difference because my legs were shaking. She kissed my neck, the sore spots she kissed them gentle and it all became a mix together, pain, pleasure, love? Until I felt how my entire body relaxed, how I released the last shaky breath and how I felt how my eyelids became heavier and heavier. I felt how a pair of arms snaked it's way around my body. To hold me close to her and then I doze off.

When I woke up the morning after I was not only hangover but something was bothering me. The arms that hold me close was too small to belong to Beck. The body who I laid next to naked didn't feel like Beck's. I opened up my eyes and saw a naked Tori laying next to me. Holding me! I got out from her grip and started to remember last night. How it all had escalated from a kiss to having sex. I got up and went into the bathroom. My head was killing me and I felt that soon maybe food was going to make it's way up the wrong way. I stood in the bathroom and didn't let myself freak out. Okay I just had had sex with Vega, that doesn't mean anything now does it? Guilt was the only way to describe what I felt and soon the little food that rested in my stomach was on it's way up. After I had thrown up I washed my face and tried to wake myself up. I looked in the mirror, on my naked body and saw all the hickeys Tori had left on my body. There were at least three on the neck, countless on my breasts and then they just became bigger and bigger the lower on my body you got. There were red marks around my wrist after my bra, there were scratch marks left after Tori had ripped my bra from my body. How on earth would I explain this to Beck?

The door opened up and a sober looking Tori Vega dance into the bathroom.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" She said with a smirk.

"No thanks, how can't you feel like crap?" I asked her, feeling how my eyes wanted to close themselves again after Tori had lit the lights.

"I didn't drink yesterday."

"Oh okay." Wait what?! I turned around, yeah sure it had take my braincells a while to figure out the meaning behind her sentence but I was hangover.

"What did you say?" I say said with a voice whom could killed children.

"I didn't drink so I'm not hangover."

"I-I-I-I took you home! Because you were drunk! We-We-We-We-We drank!" Nothing more could I get out of me, I was furious.

"Yeah... Guess I wasn't such a bad actor after all, no was I?" Tori said while her smirk seemed to grow bigger. God I was going to kill her.

"You used me!"

"As I remember it, which is the correct one because I haven't been drinking, you were the one to start. Not I." I felt how I only could take small breaths in.

"You!" I said while poking my finger into her chest.

"Now come on Jade, we all know here that you only bark but not bite. Either you come with me in the shower or you don't. You don't have to be so upset and mad." Was all she said before she got into the shower.

"You probably wanna get that sex stink off of you or else you gonna have a fun time explaining that to your boyfriend."

Loads of guilt feelings came at me but I still went into the shower. Tori standing there, smirking.

I don't really know why it happen a second time, but it did. I got into the shower and well before I knew it I felt Tori's hands starting to massage me while washing me. I don't really knew what I was expecting, after all we both had had sex with each other and standing naked in a shower well it was pretty obvious what was going to happen. But this time I couldn't blame it on dizziness or lightheaded or influence of alcohol. This time I was sober, hangover but still sober. There was nothing that could have influence me to do something that was wrong. I was fully aware of Tori's kisses, Tori's hands searching their way down my body, stroking me in just the right places. The worst part is that I kissed back, I was the one who pinned her to the wall kissing her until I could see bruises starting to form on her neck. I was the one who didn't stop until her screams were heard in the entire house. Her legs were tightly hugged around my waist and she was shaking. Moaning my name and I liked it. I couldn't get enough of her body. I couldn't get enough of kissing her, feel her, touch her. I just couldn't stop and when we got out of the shower Tori was smirking but she was euphoric while I was guilt ridden. If I more than happy jump in bed with Tori, twice too, should I really continue on with my relationship with Beck?

I got dressed and went home, acting like nothing happened. When I got home and saw my phone I had dozen and dozen of text, missed calls from no less than Beck. I felt like crap, I didn't want to meet him nor talk to him so I simply sent him a text telling him I had been with Tori the entire night and had now woken up. I just went up to my bed and laid down promising myself this wouldn't happen ever again.

Three days later I was pinned at a wall in the janitor closet while Tori kissing me, her hand under my shirt. I didn't even knew how I ended up here with Tori kissing me. Something whom I couldn't remember now had upset me and I had went into the janitor closet to get me some therapy job done. Then Tori came into the janitor closet, we started to kiss and then she pinned me up at the wall, making sure her hickeys still was going to be there.

I had been wearing a polo shirt for the last three days and as soon Beck had wanted to get close and intimate I had backed off. It hurt him I could see it because he thought I was putting my walls up again, boys always thinks that if they can't have sex with you then they have done something wrong. While I felt even more crappier the longer I did this and now Tori would make new ones, in the school where also my boyfriend Beck were going which meant he could walk in on us.

"Stop," I said and to my surprised she stopped.

"What?!" She hissed in annoyance.

"Someone could walk in on us. We don't want that," I said.

"And when does Jade West care about anything?" Tori asked while getting back to her business on my neck.

"Wait-" But nothing more could I say. Tori had started to kiss my lips roughly. There were something about Tori's kisses, they weren't tender nor gentle but still they weren't painfully pleasurable. They were rough, they were cruel, bruising your lips but still made you wanting more.

I had thought a lot, why did Tori abuse my body with her pleasurable touches and kisses? Why did she, as soon she got a chance to, mark and bruise my body? I never knew Tori had a fetish to mark and claim someone to be hers. It made me feel like a pet, like a pathetic whore. Who just took her kisses but the worst part was I wanted it, I fucking liked it!

But every time Tori was close, every time her lips discovered my body I lost my ability to say no. To think logical. I became dizzy and at that moment when I felt Tori's lips at my neck all I could think about was that I wished she could come a little closer, just a little bit higher. I didn't knew what it was but she got me longing for more. She got straight to my head. All I wanted was to get rid of the guilt.

Tori was satisfied with just kissing my neck until it was blue. She looked satisfied when she left me in the janitor closet while I stood there, barley standing on my two legs. I didn't like the affect she had on me.

I quickly walked my way to the girls' bathroom. There I fixed my hair and took a real close look at myself in the mirror. Your only human Jade I tried to convince myself but couldn't. I felt terrible. I felt disgusting. I felt like the monster that no one loves, who doesn't deserve to be loved. What was I doing?

At lunch I sat next to Beck, who was happy that I practically sat in his lap while I felt like shit. He kissed me, he played with my hair, he drew circles on my tight, just small proof of love. While I just felt how my stomach turned. I didn't deserve him a bit. I looked over at Tori who happily eat her lunch and talked to Cat. The little redhead talked about unicorns and why she believed I was born evil. This would normally have made me smile but not today. Today was a shitty day, today I didn't deserve to smile, today I felt like someone killed me. One touch after another from Beck felt like someone taking a knife and ripping me to pieces, one stab after another. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to go away. I couldn't see happy Tori and Beck in the same room.

"Ugh, you guys' IQ are so low I'm wondering if it's contagious." And with that I was on my way away from the table, away from Beck and Tori.

Unfortunately I couldn't avoid Beck forever, eventually we met. It was the end of the day, I was standing at my locker, wondering if I really needed to take anything home with me.

"Hey," Beck said causally, scaring the living crap out of me.

"What the fuck Beck?! What have I ever done to you?"

"Avoiding me." Such easy words, still so meaningful.

"I'm sorry Beck..."

"It's okay, when you're ready you'll tell me," he said and walked away. I only stood there and realised what I needed to do, tell Tori no.

I couldn't find Tori anywhere so I went over to her place and when she opened up the door she was herself. Sweet ole Tori, rambling about some boy and she was nervous over their coming first kiss so she was practising on her first kiss. I only sat and stared at her, at her amazing acting. How could she just act like she hadn't been kissing my neck blue, how could she act so, so, so normal?!

"Tori!" I snapped, I was done with being pushed around.

"What? I'm only in need of advice Jade. How should the first kiss go? With tongue or without?"

"I couldn't care less, I'm here-" But I was interrupted by Tori kissing me.

"So should it be like this kiss, or the other one we shared in the janitor closet?"

I was taken by surprised, what the fuck was she doing? One minute the girl was rambling on about her new dude she was going to kiss and the other she was kissing me! But this time I would make it stop. This time was Jade West's time to take a stand and say no. Did you guys knew what Jade West did? She did nothing. And I'm not proud over what happen that afternoon, I'm not proud that when I left the Vega household I was fucked so hard I could barley walk. But I think the worst part was, and will always be, at during the short time when I laid in Tori's arms, panting, I couldn't help but to love her slender arms around me. I couldn't help that I loved feeling her lips on me. But what should I do when I don't even want to come to the terms that I, Jade West, loved small pisces of what was the real Tori Vega. How can I stop this when all I could do when I'm around Tori is to fall on my back and spread my legs for her. What should I do? For starters, take a shower. Because seriously I smell like shit.

The next day when I walked into Hollywood Arts everything seemed so normal, so perfect. That was until I saw Tori Vega and Beck talking together. Jealousy rushed through me, who did she think she was? First me now Beck?! I walked over there and hissed at Tori: "leave."

She seemed so scared, so frightened, that she had so much respect for me. Where did that respect go when we were alone? Where did my self respect go when I was alone with her?

"Jade..." was all Beck had to say. I only huffed, Beck was great on many ways but I do really think all Beck really wanted was a child, not a girlfriend.

"You've ignored me the entire week and suddenly when I speak to Tori, wondering if she knows why you're like this you flare-up, like it was me who acted like I wanted to break up." The words left Beck's mouth so hurt, so pained, so angry. I realised what I was losing, Beck.

"Beck... Just listen, I... I've been avoiding you... And I've done it because of Tori." This wasn't easy to do, but it had to be done.

"What has Tori to do with anything?" Beck asked, but then I saw the girl in question. I saw her and all my courage disappeared. I couldn't say what I was doing with Tori, not only would it mortify me but also it would be like kicking Beck in the balls then rip them off and force him to eat them. It just wasn't okay.

"You... You've been staring at her all the time! I knew you liked her!" And then I stormed off, leaving a confused and very frustrated Beck to his own thoughts.

At lunch I sat in between Tori and Beck, life really needs to be hating me. I'm serious, I think I'm a joke to the universe. There was a part of me that wanted to run and never stop. I wonder if New York was beautiful this time of the year. Or could Canada be something for me? Well Beck came from Canada, and there came all the guilt feelings at once. I pushed away my food, not wanting to risk throwing up at the lunch. I felt how Beck tensed up next to me and he turned his attention to me.

"Jade when was the last time you eat?" His whispered shouted into my ear. Which only made me angry, who did he think he was? Making me deaf by practically shouting into my ear!

"When was the last time you eat Beck?!" I snapped and threw my food at a very surprised Tori. Completely by accident, I swear.

"Five seconds ago! Now tell me!" Beck bellowed, this is the thing with Beck. He never loses his patience, he never gets angry, he is always calm but those few times when I actually manage to piss him off he gets furious, he gets scary. Maybe that was the reason why Cat started to cry, Robbie to pee his pants, I sitting down and Tori and André just awkwardly looking away, like the rest of the school.

"I... I've..." Okay when was the last time I eat? "I don't know..." I muttered out, looking away. Beautiful weather it was today, I could pretend myself away from here. Away from this humiliating situation. I was mortified. Fucking Beck, why did he always had to be so concerned about everything that had to do with my life? Maybe because he loved me..? Well now I felt even more crappier, if that was even possible.

"Please eat, for me?" Beck asked gently, he looked at me with those eyes, those eyes that made me want to rip out my own so I couldn't see those beautiful eyes, those who were filled with so much love for me. Those who were filled with hurt and confusion on why I pushed him away, why I hurt him this way. So I couldn't deny him the only wish I could fulfil for him. I couldn't hurt him anymore, this needed to end. And if this would once again end with me and Vega hooking up, me and Beck was done.

I was knocking fiercely on the door, building up my courage. I would stump into the house, telling Vega we needed to stop having sex with each other, and stump out. I mean how hard could it be?

When Vega finally opened up the door, she only looked at me up and down, and then let me in. Well there goes my stumping in the house. But I could still do this, go Jade! I turned around after my embarrassing pep talk to myself and said straight to Tori: "This needs to stop, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't think I ever have wanted to do this!"

It felt nice to say it, it felt nice to get some relief. I felt nice to be done with this, now I only needed to stump out of the house and never ever be alone with Tori Vega in a room again. Once again how hard could it be?

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, also blocking the way. Well there goes stumping out of the house, but mark my words there wouldn't be another walk of shame home!

"What I mean is that we two have sex, we two sleeping together behind Beck's back!"

"Do you want to do it in front of him... Or what?" Was Tori retarded, or was she just playing dumb.

"Are you fucking with me now?! And don't answer that question! We can't keep having sex with each other because it's literally killing me and Beck!"

"Why?"

"Why?! I can barley look at him!"

"Why?"

"Because I have slept with you!"

"But Jade, that didn't mean anything."

"What..?"

"Jade, you're just apologising to me. All the times you've pulled a prank, a snarky and hurtful remark you'v never apologising to me, now it's time by sleeping with me. And don't feel guilty, Beck has always told you to be nice to me. You're just doing what he has told you all this time. Being nice and apologising to me," Tori explained with such nurturing tone. It took a while for that to sink in, not only was I confused over the stupidity of the girl but also I was angry. Who did she think she was to just... To just... Well... I don't know why I'm angry.

"This isn't apologising, this is sex..."

"You're fulfilling my needs, I see it as your way of being nice to me and apologising. You aren't doing anything wrong Jade," Tori said coming closer.

I backed away but she just came closer and soon my back hit the wall and she could be so close to me as she wanted. One kiss here, one kiss there and soon I was giving up to Tori's kisses.

"Beck never makes you feel this way as I do, now does he?" She asked while planting small kisses on my neck, that send shivers down my spine, that made me feel butterflies in my stomach, that made me let out a moan, answering Tori's question.

"You're just fulfilling your needs by apologising to me, you aren't doing anything wrong," Tori whispered into my ear while she nibbled my earlobe.

She started to kiss the beginning of my neck and her lips started to wander down while her hands found my jeans button and started to unbutton it. I started to think, was Tori perhaps right? Was I just apologising to Tori, being nice to her? Because if that was the case I was only doing what Beck had told me since the beginning of everything, I was only fulfilling his wishes. Which meant I was still an acceptable girlfriend. That I shouldn't feel guilty. Tori who had started to wonder down to my breast, kissing them, dragged down my pants. I still just stood there, pinned to the wall, but I was okay with it. Because deep down I just wanted Tori to come a little closer, just a little bit higher and touch me right there.

I was walking to Beck, euphoric, I had solved everything. I was just being nice to Tori by letting her do anything she wanted to me, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was only doing what Beck had told me to do oh so many times. I walked into his RV and smiled.

"Beck! I'm happy," I said while Beck only looked at me.

"Are you on drugs?" He asked, while he took up his laptop. "What is the drug called?" He asked, ready to type.

"I'm not on drugs. I'm just happy," I said while letting out a sigh and letting myself fall onto the bed. Beck who still wasn't sure about it looked into my eyes, felt the smell of my breath. When those test just reassured what I said was true he was taken aback.

"Okay Jade... You're genuine happy?" Beck asked, unsure what to do. He knew I had never been genuine happy about anything.

"UhHum."

"Wow... How come you're so happy?"

First time I ever had a orgasm and not having to be feeling guilty about it. "I just realised that my life is perfect."

Beck only laughed and hugged me, it was then I realised, I should have taken a shower before I came here.

"I will go and take a shower, care to join?" I said getting up, already coming up with an acceptable excuse about the hickeys on my body. They were bruises, caused by... Um... Well, I fell down the stairs.

"Of course," Beck said and jumped out of bed. Horny little bastard.

My life started to go to the right direction, Beck's and my relationship was better then ever, Tori and I was having wonderful sex, school wasn't that bad and my parents had finally stopped forcing me to go to my therapist. I was a free soul. Nothing could destroy anything. Well, of course something has to happen. Something that would make my life a mess once again. It was my birthday, the source of all misery. Beck had taken me out on a restaurant, nothing special. I was bored, I was disappointed that all Beck could do was so predictable, and he had to go home early because next day he would go away.

So at eleven o'clock I was home, bored out of my mind. It was the worst birthday of my entire life, well until someone threw a rock at my window. I felt how a smirk showed on my face. It was time to scare some children. But when I looked out of the window I didn't see devils disguised as small boys, I saw Tori Vega.

"Have you heard something called a phone call?!" I snapped. She could have broken my window.

"I don't have your phone number, get out."

"Why should I?"

"Do you want a fun birthday or do you want to be in your room?"

"Fine," I said and got down.

Tori was dressed in a red gala dress, she had a black coat to keep her from freezing to death. I however stood in tights, skirt and tank top. She just gave me a white box with a red silk band wrapped around it.

"Open it," she demanded. I did and there was a beautiful silk dress, in the colour blue.

"Wow... It's beautiful," was all I manage to say.

"I know, it was I who picked it out. Now put it on so I can see." Once again a demand. But I of course obligated, and put the dress on. It fit perfectly, a little too perfect. How did Tori knew my size?

"I don't know what to say..."

"Thank you for starters. Now put this one on and we will be on our way." She gave me a white coat, similarly to hers. I only did as I was told, and followed her.

"Really Tori? A horse and carriage?" I asked Tori as soon I saw the horse and carriage in question. "Don't you know how unsafe those are?"

"Oh Jade, be a little adventurous," was all she said to me before she got in. Did I have a choice? You always have a choice, I guess I chose the wrong one, depending how you see it.

"Fine, where are we heading?" I asked.

"To a gala, I'm the guest of honour."

"Wow, what kind of gala is it? The losers' gala?"

"You're so funny Jade, no it's the gala for actors, singers and other people in the show business who is gay."

"And why are you the guest of honour?"

"Because of the Platinum Music Awards, you know I got famous not only because I sang but also because I was kissing a girl on the after party."

"There was an after party?! And you were kissing a girl?! Why?"

"She was good looking, we hit it off and well, what more excuses are there?" Tori asked casually.

"But why do you need me?" I asked.

"I need someone, a girl, to look pretty next to me, and who will shut her pretty mouth."

"Are you fucking with me?!"

"You'll get a fun birthday and-"

"How do you know this will be fun for me?! I will just be some accessory that you can show off!" I bellowed, I was done with Tori Vega's attitude towards me.

"Because there is a free bar and you will be able to get contacts in the show business, now how does that sound?" She asked in a soft tone, I knew what she was trying to do, charm my pants off. Was she succeeding? Nah, she needed to do a little more.

"Could have been better," was all I said before I looked out of the carriage in boredom, maybe I should take this as an opportunity to ruin Tori's future career? A devious smile formed on my lips, finally I would succeed with my life's goal.

"If you're thinking about ruin my career you'll know that I have pictures that will ruin yours," Tori causally said while taking my hand, playing with my fingers.

"What did you say?" I asked, surprised she had figure out my plan but also I was becoming angry. This little girl just came waltzing in, expecting me to worship her as a god and she had pictures of me!

"I have pictures of you that will ruin your career so don't even think of ruin mine."

"What kind of pictures?!" I asked in panic and anger. I had never agreed on Tori to take any kind of pictures of me when we were alone together.

"Do you remember my birthday?" She asked, I only nodded to answer, I wouldn't risk opening my mouth, there would be a lot of threats and screams.

"Well your birthday present to me, what more do I have to say? I had to take a picture of you, you were dressed in pink! And with ribbons! I needed to eternalise it!"

My facial expression showed Vega I didn't agree with her, at all. I was going to kill her in her sleep.

"If those pictures don't get erased as soon as you get home, I will shave off your hair, take pictures of you and spread out that you are in fact a nazi," my voice was ice cold, calm and my eyes were killing her. And my dear darlings she was scared. She was so frightened she was slightly shaking but then she swallowed and voila all the respect, fear for me was gone.

"Come on Jade, as said before you only bark not bite," was Tori's answer. She had a stone face and her eyes were cold, challenging me.

"Since you've gotten to Hollywood Arts you've stolen all the roles, solos from me. You've tried to steal my boyfriend from me, you've ruin my life to benefit yours. So I think I deserve to at least give you a nasty comment or two without you running away crying, and trust me Jade West does bite. Just not that often," I said and leaned back. Checkmate Tori Vega.

But Tori wasn't done, she sat herself down in my lap, straddling me. Staring right into my eyes, she reminded me a lot about cobra, just right before it attacks you.

"It's call shown business, learn how to deal with it, Jade. And I would love to feel your bite," she said, still ice cold. And I realised I couldn't win, I couldn't defeat her, mostly because I didn't like Tori's new scary way to threaten me. So I only could do one thing so I could keep my self respect and dignity intact. I leaned in and kissed her. Which she was quick to answer and I quick to finnish.

"What was that for?" Tori asked, a smile on her lips. Her facial expression was soft, no trace of the scary woman that just a second ago was in front of me.

"I don't know, my way of apologising," I said innocently which she only laughed at, a soft one. Which made me relax, sweet ole Tori Vega was back again.

"Well apologise accepted," she whispered into my ear before she kissed me again, only to not give me the upper hand. But I was okay with it because the butterflies that was flying around in my stomach gave me the most wonderful feeling.

Eventually the horse and carriage had made its way to the gala, and well the gala was pretty boring. Mingling with people who didn't have any interesting to say nor interesting discussions. The free bar only served me soft drinks, something about me being under 18. The only fun I had was when Tori went up on the stage and sung a real pop song, in her gala dress that in the beginning of the song she ripped off so it was more of a night club dress. I never knew Tori had the guts to do such thing. And when we were walking home, we talked, laughed and when she dropped me off at my place she only gave me a good night kiss and then she was off to her own place. And while I was watching her, leaving me, I finally understood what those butterflies meant. I finally understood why I bought the ridicules excuse about me just apologising to Tori by having sex. I think I liked the girl, I think I was falling for the damn girl. And then the guilt that I hadn't felt for oh so long came back. It hit me like a train. And I knew that in that moment I was in deep deep shit, out on deep water, and I knew I was in trouble and had no idea how to solve it.

Luckily for me universe seemed to have someone else to be made to a joke, because this situation could have solved all by itself. Only if I would have let it, did I? Not quite.

You see after the long weekend, spending all my time alone in my room, I was quit happy to go out to school and actually meet some people. I regretted that the instant Cat send me a text, asking if I could come and pick her up. I did so, when I was out of Cat's house I had to wait for 15 minutes on the girl, then when she finally came into the car we had to go direct to school, not stopping by and buying me my morning coffee. Not only did I have to listen to a certain redhead talking about her boyfriend that was so amazing in bed but I also needed to listen to the annoying redhead without caffeine. About her sex life! And then all the guilt came, especially when Beck came to me, giving me a morning coffee. The reason? Because he knew that Cat would ask me a ride to school, so thoughtful, wonderful boyfriend Beck just had to make everything worse. I wanted to throw up the coffee. I wanted to go home, into my room. I fucking hate people. But I think what made that morning so much worse was that Rex, the talking puppet, just had to point out that I seemed to be staring at Tori like a drooling dog. And after that everyone, and I mean everyone, was questioning me about it. Everyone teased me as soon I glanced at Tori, which annoyed me to no end. And when lunch came I wanted to kill everyone, and I mean everyone, I saw. To make everything worse, because this day just needed to get worse, Tori had something to announce. My heart was beating its way out of my chest, was Tori really going to say something about our activities?

"Okay people I have an announcement to say," Tori shouted out, gaining the entire Asphalt Cafe's attention.

"I'm gay and this is my girlfriend," Tori shouted, revealing a girl behind her. "If anyone got a problem with that, too bad for you."

And then she just sat down, her new girlfriend too. Ignoring everyone's stares, ignoring my death glare that was burning into her.

"Do you want to explain a little more..." André finally said after a while of awkward silence.

"I'm gay, theres nothing more to it. This is my girlfriend, Jeanette. She comes from France, she has moved here from Cannes," was Tori's simple explanation. Then she was back to stabbing her salad.

"Cannes..?" Cat asked unsure how to react. Two girls dating each other? How fashionable, but how did they have sex?

"It's a city in France, very beautiful," Jeanette spoke for the first time and her accent was so thick and disgusting. She was french for skittles doodles. Had Vega just talk to her and then they were together? Why was she even dating? She was fucking me! She shouldn't go around and chase french girls without underwear!

Unfortunately for me, the rest of the group seemed to accept Tori's chose of lifestyle. Everyone accepted her girlfriend, everyone even liked the damn girl who not even could pronounce pronounce!

When the bell rang, telling everyone to get to class I caught up with Vega, in the empty hallway.

"Hey," I said, trying to act like this wasn't bothering me but my voice was filled with venom. And Tori got scared by me.

"Oh, hey Jade didn't see you there. You scared-"

"Whoopsidobido Vega, I scared the living skittles out of you," I accidentally snapped. I seriously didn't have time to listen to her rambles. "Now explain why you're dating this Jeanette girl," I demanded.

"Why I'm dating this Jeanette girl? Well just maybe because there is love, maybe because I like the girl."

"What?! But you're sleeping with me! Don't I mean anything to you?!" I screamed out.

"You're dating Beck!" Tori cried out.

"We don't mean anything to each other. You're just apologising to me Jade. So I have the right to date anyone who I want," she snarled and then she turned around and was about to walk away. I had to stop her, I still wondering why I had the need to stop her.

"Wait Tori," I said, and she stopped and turned around, facing me.

"I, I'm bad at this. I'm bad at everything but you do mean something to me. You mean something really important to me... I didn't knew it at first what I was feeling but now I know, I feel... Love... For you," I let the last words hang in the air. She looked at me with a stone cold expression before her cold voice said those dreadful words.

"I don't believe you Jade. You'll have to do a little more to prove it."

"Like what?!" I cried out in desperation.

"Break up with Beck," she said before she turned around and walked away. And I knew what I had to do, what I should have done ages ago. I needed to break up with Beck.

Well we all know me, things can't just go simple. I was just going to stump in in Beck's RV, break up with him and stump out. How hard could it be? It was going to be like ripping a bandage off, quick and hopefully not that painful.

I knocked on the RV's door, just to give Beck an alert that his girlfriend was on incoming. I wouldn't walk into him watching porn nor him touching himself. Then I stumped into the RV and Beck laid naked in the bed. I let out a sigh, why the cookie dough did teenage boys always masturbate when it just wasn't the right time.

"Beck," I whined.

"What?! Do you know how long ago we had sex? I was dying Jade," was his excuse, he was dying.

"God, put some pants on."

"I can't..." was all he said. I only looked at him like he was an idiot, couldn't the boy put on a pair of pants? How stupid wasn't he, and then I realised why.

"Oh..."

"Do you want to help?" Beck asked innocently.

And still to this day I can't understand why I said what I said, which was okay.

I shrugged my shoulders, removed my clothing and the cover and saw the sight in front of me. Glorious naked Beck. I crawled onto him and started to kiss him. His hands searched their way up to my back and down to my hips where he tried to force me down. But I was too strong.

"Nope, not yet," I said between shallow breathing. God I got breathless just kissing Beck, maybe time to work on my cardio?

I continue on kissing him, down on his neck which he answer with a moan. His hands were rubbing my back more and more. Desperately trying to get what he wanted. I nibbled his ear before I whispered into his ear, with a wimpy voice: "Beck, please fuck me."

He turned into an animal. He forced my hips down and his penetration was abrupt and everything else then gentle. He rolled around so he was on top and started to thrust furiously hard and fast. I let me head drop to the pillows and closed my eyes. Humming in approval. This was the best sex I ever had with Beck, and he weren't even close to be done anytime soon. My fingernails poked into his skin while I dragged them up. I wanted him closer, deeper. And for the first time in our two years long relationship he understood what I wanted, he didn't came! He thrusted deeper, harder and I was gasping for air. This was too good to be true and I couldn't help but a moan escaped my lips.

"Oh, Tori," I moaned and suddenly those wonderful movements that was driving me to the edge of pure bliss stopped.

"What did you say?" A very dark, hoarse voice asked. Way too dark to be Tori's. The arms that hold me was too manly to belong to Tori and I had a real penis inside me. My conclusion was that I was with Beck and I just had moan out Tori's name. I needed a good excuse, fast. What god began with T?

"I said, oh Beck," I tried and opened up my eyes and saw Beck. And I knew how this would end. It wasn't pretty.

"You said Tori's name! You said her name! Why are you moaning her name?!" Beck started to shout. If only he could sit up and this wouldn't be as equal embarrassing.

"Beck-"

"Don't you Beck me! You fucking tell me why! Have you been sleeping with her?" He screamed asked, coming closer which meant he thrusted deeper into me. And it was painful.

"Beck, I haven't been sleeping with Tori. Don't be ridicules, it was you who-"

"Don't you fucking dare to say it was I who said her name! It was you! I knew that fucking dyke would come and fuck you! I'm going to fucking kill her!" And he was out of me. He got up and got dressed. Now apparently he could put on pants.

"Beck, listen to me. You will not go and kill her. It was my choice to have sex with her, if you're going to kill someone it's going to be me," I said standing right in front of him.

He only clenched his fist, took it up and then down. He had an inner battle to fight either I would get a black eye or he would tell me to get out.

He poke a finger into my chest and spit out: "fucking dyke, I knew there were something wrong with you!"

And he took a swing, but I stood put. He missed me with inches.

"God Beck, you fight like a girl. Now calm down. I came here today to say I want to break up with you... I'll always love you-"

"You don't get to fucking say that! You don't love! You wouldn't have had sex with Tori Vega if you loved me! You wouldn't do something like that to me!" Beck burst out, he was a sobbing mess.

"Beck," I tried and walked to him but he pushed me away.

"Leave," he said in despise. "I don't want a fucking whore to dyke in my presence."

"It's okay... I will still love you Beck. I will always love you," I said softly. I gather my things, put on the necessary clothes and went out.

I walked home that night. Mostly because I had forgotten my car keys in Beck's RV and my phone. Unfortunately I had to walk through a bad neighbourhood. But I couldn't care less, I barley had anything on me, even less money. But sometimes people aren't out after your money. Sometimes they want you, even thought you don't want them. Did I get raped? Nah, not quite. But something did happen.

I was walking through the less nicer part of L.A. But not the bad ones. They weren't just that pretty and that lit up. While I was walking I heard someone call behind me. Not thinking they called for me, because I didn't knew anyone here I kept on walking. Thinking on Beck's hurt face. Hopefully the boy wouldn't do something stupid.

"Hey I'm talking to you," a man said, offended while he grabbed my arm. I looked at him, annoyed.

"Why?" I asked, I didn't have the time for this.

"Why?! Well a pretty girl as you shouldn't walk home alone, now should she?" He asked me.

"Well I aren't that pretty so I guess I'm walking home alone," I said annoyed.

"A pretty girl with an attitude, boys aren't that great?" He asked and suddenly I was surrounded with men. And not the good kind of surrounded with men.

"Okay I don't have a lot of money on me so walk along and mug someone else," I said, not letting myself show any emotion. Thank god I'm such good actress, not to brag or anything like that.

"Love, we aren't after your money," one of the men said and took a grip around my throat. He lift me up so automatically my hands went up to his. I really tried to escape from his grip, I promise. The others started to unbutton my jeans and dragged down my pants and panties. I kicked, I struggled, I even spit at one of the men but it was all in vain. For a while it seemed like they were succeeding with their mission. One of the men took off his pants. He was so close to do what he was going to do but then a police siren was heard. They dropped everything, including me. I only sat up to be kicked down again, and then shot.

You know the strange feeling you get when you're dying or maybe you don't. Anyway it's like you don't feel pain, you actually don't feel anything at all. You just lie there, seeing people run around you, screaming at you. Like it was your fault you were dying. They talked to me, first a police man then an ambulance guy. But then I felt something dragging me away from my body and I float away, looking down I could see the place were I was lying, where I had been shot. I looked down and remembered how I got here in the first place. Because you see I have a problem. It is a little like that when you haven't study enough for a test and then you get a C but you could have got an A only if you had started to study some weeks before the test. So you promise yourself while you wipe away the tears that you will start to study for the next test three weeks before, not the night before but still the night before the test you find yourself study your ass off because you didn't begin earlier. And the problem is that I'm sleeping with someone who isn't my boyfriend. And the reason why I'm now looking down at myself, dying. Oh god, I'm in trouble now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry it have taken such long time to update, but I got stuck at the end... Just to clarify some things, this is written from Tori's point of view on saturday morning after Jade's birthday.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

I sat on the bed looking at my girlfriend's naked body. The sun let its light shine through the white curtains making the room having an heaven like light. Which only made her look more stunning, more beautiful. Jeanette as my secret girlfriend was called sat and painted her toenails in a shocking pink colour. I let my fingers run down along Jeanette's spine. But when I didn't get any kind of respond I took a book from the nightstand and hit her with it. Only a swear word from the french language escaped those pretty red lips. I looked through it, in boredom but with the limit knowledge of the french language I gave up quickly. Instead I let my arms wrap themselves around Jeanette's waist.

"Trying to painting nails here," Jeanette said, her accent thick and sexy.

"UhHum," I let out while I started to kiss her shoulders.

"Read book," Jeanette tried.

"Can't. I don't understand french," I said while I straightened her up.

Jeanette only sighed before she tried again.

"Learn french, it's always good to know more than just one language," she said while she put the nail polish away.

"Learn better english," I teased.

She only leaned back into my arms and looked up into my eyes.

"You're so unfunny it's becoming tragic."

I was just about to answer her when a phone started to buzz, Jeanette reached forward and red it. Smiling she typed a respond quickly. Which annoyed me to no end. Was she serious, would she text a boy right in front of me?

"Who is that?" I asked, jealousy easily heard in my voice.

"Wow Tori, take it easy. It's just Jean," Jeanette said, not even bothering to look up.

"Just Jean, I don't who that is." All I could feel was jealousy, was she sleeping with someone else?

"A boy, we were friends before I moved away. He was only wondering if I was alright, you don't have to become so angry."

"You're sleeping with him, don't you?!" I snapped.

"I'm not sleeping with him! He is in France while I'm here, on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean!" Jeanette snapped.

"And you aren't the one who is supposed to talk," she continue.

"What do you mean with that?!" I asked with a harsh tone.

"All I'm saying is that you don't dare to come out as homosexual."

I only huffed to respond.

"It's true! What do your friends think about you? They think you're some sweet little angel that only has kissed boys, never ever done anything more! While you're just screwing up your relationships with the boys because you aren't attracted to them that way! Can you even confess that to yourself?"

"Of course I can," I said, too much confidence in my voice.

"Good, then tell me that you like girls, not boys. And that I'm your real official girlfriend. Because I'm tired of being your little dirty secrete, I'm tired of you lashing out on me because you're so jealous while I haven't even met your friends nor parents."

She was right, I was being unfair to her. I got jealous as soon she was even close to a boy while I didn't even have told my parents that I was sleeping with a girl. And I even thought I loved this girl. Those beautiful green eyes that really couldn't decide if they wanted to be green or blue. That wonderful, beautiful pale skin that highlighted all those birthmarks, that followed and formed her magnificent body. She was beautiful, but she was also everything I missed, she was a friend, she listen to me, she made me laugh, she made me smile by just being in my presence, she made me for once relax and stop rambling. I felt comfortable with her, I could tell her my life's story, I could talk to her about anything. But I think the best thing was that she loved Tori Vega. She loved me even though I could come off as some awkward dork. She loved me even if I said bad puns, or started to ramble. She didn't use me nor took advantage of me. I had always felt everyone took advantage of me, everyone always had something they needed help with and they always took the help from me. But I had to little blame myself, I was always there to offer it. Well, Jade was another story. That girl is another chapter. But this girl was just perfect, and I wanted so badly to have her forever, all by myself. I just had to come out as gay. Which wasn't what I wanted, I was sweet Tori Vega who was perfect in all kind of ways. I had good grades, I was nice and polite, I had friends, I maybe had a singing career in the future. I was every parents' dream but I would destroy that by coming out, I would disappoint my grandmother, my grandfather, my parents. I was the only pride my family had left, after Trina left everyone mortified. And now I would destroy that. But I loved the girl, and I would come out as gay, so I could be with her.

When I woke out from my thoughts Jeanette wasn't even in the room. I sighed, put on some clothes and went out. The big, fancy house was lit up by the sunrise that shone in by the big windows that had view of the ocean. Yes Jeanette's family was filthy rich, after all she had lived in Cannes.

When I got down into the kitchen Jeanette spoke to an older woman that shared her looks. Probably her mother. Suddenly very aware of how I was looking I felt how my hair was too messy, how I didn't smell very nice, how I was dressed very, very simple. Only a pair of shorts and tank top.

"Mom, this is Tori, my friend," Jeanette said. Presenting me to her mother. And I was dressed in shorts and tank top!

"Hey, I'm Tori Vega. Friend of-" But Jeanette interrupted my rambles.

"Yes Tori my mother does understand english, you don't have to repeat everything I said to her."

"It's okay, I would also get nervous if I would met the girl I fucked's mother," she said casually and then walked away.

I was mortified, I wanted a hole open up so I could fall down and never show up again. I felt how my cheeks were burning up. How I wanted to defend myself, to excuse myself but the only thing that came out of my mouth was stutter. Nervous, panic stutter sound. I couldn't breath. Her mother had heard me!

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked but both I and Jeanette couldn't get a decent word out from us so she only nodded.

"I take that as a yes," she said and walked out of the front door and throwing out a: "I'll go shopping, dinner will be ready at five."

Then the door was shut with a bang and I felt how I could breath again. I felt how my cheeks returned to their normal skin colour and how I finally could get a word out from me.

"Sorry," I cried out.

Jeanette only stared at me in disbelief before she started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face," she got out in between laughs.

"This isn't funny. I can never look your mother in her eyes, I'm so embarrassed."

"I told you to-"

"I know I know," I interrupted.

"Anyway, I have decided I want you as my girlfriend, my official girlfriend. So I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents and friends?" I asked her. She only gave out a shriek to answer before she jumped into my arms. I loved making her happy.

I sat nervous on one of the red couches in our living room. Today was family dinner so normally everyone, my aunt, grandparents, my parents and cousins came to our house by three to cock. I would just present my girlfriend to them and then we would go to Jeanette's house to eat dinner. I needed to do a new first impression.

I let out a nervous sigh and looked at the clock. Soon this would be over, soon I would see if anyone could accept me for me. Jeanette put her hand at my lap and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's going to feel good to come out of the closet, maybe at first they will have a hard time accepting but they always come around," she said reassuring. I wanted to believe her, badly. But I knew my family. They weren't religious, it was only that they wanted success, that the children would become judges, lawyers, doctors and marry someone and have big families. Being gay wasn't successful. Being gay was equal the shame to get knocked up before you finnish school, being gay was equal the shame to accept a lower job, to not get into a university. I was the one who wouldn't be the shame, I wouldn't end up as my cousin Marie, knocked up at 18, I wouldn't end up as my aunt Anita, a cashier, I would have made it big, making my family proud. Now I would disappoint them, they wouldn't yell at me, they wouldn't say it right up in my face, they would act happy for me but deep down I would have let them down. I wouldn't be the one who was the perfect imagine of a girl. I had been that since I was five, it would be hard to just give that up but I had Jeanette by my side. And I think it was going to be worth it.

After a while my entire family was gathered, talking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. It was now or never.

"Can I have everyone's attention," I shouted out, which made everyone to shut up.

"So... This is Jeanette, she is a little more than a friend. She is my girlfriend. I'm gay," I blurted out.

The silence that followed was the worst thing to live through. Everyone was silent and stared at us until Mike laughed.

"Good one Tori," he said and then everyone laughed. They thought I was joking! They didn't want to see the truth and I only stood there, astounded. What would I do? But Jeanette, I could feel it, got mad. So I didn't have to do anything at all.

"I can't believe you're laughing at this! She is confessing something, something that can be hard to come out with! She is gay, and it is hard to just come out and say it, to tell everyone, friends and family that you aren't as everyone else and then you guys laugh at her?! Why is it so hard to believe she likes girls?! Why is it so hard to accept that she has me as a girlfriend? Why can't you believe her?! Haven't anyone notice how nervous she has been? Hasn't anyone thought about it? Do you guys think this is a joke? Because it isn't, she is my girlfriend and I couldn't be more proud over her. And I couldn't love her more, and if that isn't a good reason to why we should be together and not laughed at then you all should become clowns because you all would be ridicules."

I had to confess it, even though it was hard to understand Jeanette's point and her english, I felt more and more love for the girl. She had stood up for me, defended me. She noticed me, cared for me, saw how I was. It made me tear up because never had anyone taken a moment to care for Tori Vega. Never had anyone loved me as much as she did, and never had anyone stood up and protected me as much as she. It felt nice and while happy tears over how wonderful girlfriend I had, I kissed her. Passionately, trying to giver her all the love I had for her. Show my family this wasn't a joke, I was in love with a girl. After the kiss everyone was quite until my grandmother said: "I don't care if you kiss boys or girls as long you become a doctor I'm happy."

"No she is becoming a lawyer, she has the right spirit for it," Mike protested.

"No now you listen to me, Tori is a caring and nurturing person she fits as a doctor," my grandmother prompt said.

"No she better fits as a nurse," Maria said.

And then they started to argue about what my future career would be but I only could smile, looking at my girlfriend. Seeing her made me happy and we were just about to kiss again but my mother interrupted us.

"So Jeanette, are you staying over for dinner?" She asked, looking curiously at the girl.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, my mother is expecting an explanation from me," Jeanette explain which made me remembered, which made my cheeks turn red.

"Oh, well Tori are you staying?" My mom asked.

"No I'm sorry mom. Kind of have to attend to girlfriend business," I explained.

"Oh okay, but you're both welcome tomorrow to dinner," Holly said, looking a little disappointed. She wanted to know the girl that had made her perfect saint to daughter to become a... Well are you allowed to say it? A lesbian.

"We would love to," Jeanette said without consider my opinion. I let out a sigh, so two family dinner with my now official girlfriend during one weekend. It was too much.

After that we went quickly over to Jeanette's place where we had the most awkward dinner in earth's history. I didn't dare to look at Jeanette's mother, and I know she only meant well with telling how she had walked in on Jeanette's brother having sex, but it only led to awkward question by her brother and father. I only wanted to sink through the ground, I was mortified. And when we would go to Jeanette's room after dinner her father yelled after us to please be quite. He was going to watch american sport and didn't want to hear moaning. I died right there and then. But I couldn't stay forever at Jeanette's place, my parents wanted me home, to discus.

When I got home my parents didn't scold me, they didn't told me how big of a disappointment I was they were only wondering why I suddenly dragged a girl home. They thought I only wanted attention, that I didn't really love her. They didn't want to accept I was in love with a girl. They didn't want to see the real me. They didn't want to believe that their perfect girl was so abnormal so she liked girls. How long had I hide that from them. And suddenly I got a lecture from them, suddenly they started to scream at me but then they calmed down, practically begging me for forgiveness. I gave it to them because I myself didn't knew how I would have reacted if someone close to me came out. Would I just shrug my shoulders or would I ask them why they had kept it as a secrete. So I could understand that my parents were disappointed, because they thought we had a better relationship than that but the truth was that first now I had started to accept that I might wasn't that into boys. And then a name pop into my head, Jade. Oh Jade, what am I supposed to do with you? I've been sleeping with you, I even took you out on the gala. The sign that both I and Jade weren't that straight existed but then again there were signs that the world was slowly dying because of pollution but it was still mostly ignored. But then again, what was my feelings for Jade? Hatred. I hated the girl. I was sure about it, the whole reason why I jumped at her as soon I got my chance was because I wanted hear her begging me, I wanted hear her panting, I wanted to see her in misery because I hated the girl to no end. She had made her life's mission to destroy my life, she always insulted me, she always tried to destroy my life. She stressed me out. And I hated it that it bother me so much, all her insults, all her pranks, all her gankiness towards me. I hated the effect she had on me, I hated that every time she said something about me it just had to be something hurtful, and it hurt me. But the biggest reason to why I passionately hated her with my whole heart was that I still had my hopes up that one day we might end up friends. I hated that I still wanted her as my friend. And that was why I took out my anger on her body, and she was just fulfilling her purpose in life, making me hate her even more.

At least the family dinner at my place wasn't equal embarrassing, but it wasn't a walk in the park either. Trina had thousands of question I felt was more proper to ask Jeanette alone, not in the same dinning table as my parents and me. Trina asked when Jeanette lost her virginity! But there needs to be someone out there who loves me because Jeanette didn't knew what virginity meant. I told her it meant skittles doodles. Which she only frowned to, more confused then ever, she didn't knew what skittles doodles was either. While my dad only laughed until he fell off the chair.

When I asked Trina later after the dinner why she would be so stupid to ask that kind of question she only said: "She is french, you never know."

I let out a sigh, was what it with these stereotypes about french girls? I mean they couldn't be that true. I mean I know they have a different culture, especially when it comes to drinking. Yesterday when we had dinner they asked if I wanted win to dinner, I'm 17 years old! I said no while Jeanette drank and tonight she asked why she was served lemonade and not win. I really tried to explain that in USA we are legal when it comes to drinking alcohol. Which she frowned to, and asked me if the drinking age wasn't 16 years old in USA too? I almost passed out and only said no, it's not. When she asked me the drinking age in USA and I said 21 she was the one to look that she was going to pass out. Then she only shock her head and was on her way home but I stopped her. I wanted her to meet my friends, tomorrow at lunch. I wanted the whole school to know so she promised that she would come to Hollywood Arts to eat lunch with me.

So the next day I was slight nervous, coming out to your family was one thing, coming out to your friends and school was another. Not that simple, not that fun. It didn't help either that Jade was staring at me, and Rex remarked it! I was annoyed at Jade, why did she stare at me like that? She was going to reveal our fun activities to the others if she continue like this. When lunch finally came there were so many butterflies flying around in my stomach I was wondering how I could get my food down. I saw Jeanette came walking towards me, unsure of herself.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to be here? I don't go to school here," Jeanette said.

"Of course don't be ridicules, you're here with me," I said a little harshly. I was nervous and now she would start to come up with more things to worry about.

She only nodded, then we walked to the table where my friends sat.

"Okay people I have an announcement to say," I shouted out, gaining the entire Asphalt Cafe's attention.

"I'm gay and this is my girlfriend," I shouted, revealing Jeanette behind me. "If anyone got a problem with that, too bad for you."

And with that I sat down and Jeanette too. I started to eat my salad, hearing the whispers around me while it was absolute silence at our table. I felt how everyone was either talking about me or staring at me.

"Do you want to explain a little more..." André said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm gay, theres nothing more to it. This is my girlfriend, Jeanette. She comes from France, she has moved here from Cannes," was my simple explanation. Then I was back to stabbing my salad.

"Cannes..?" Cat asked unsure.

"It's a city in France, very beautiful," Jeanette spoke for the first time and just hearing her voice made everything better.

And when Jeanette started to speak everyone else started to speak, wondering everything about her, why she moved her, how she met me and so on. Jeanette happily answered everyone's questions and everyone seemed to accept her, they liked her. I smiled, I knew no one could resist Jeanette. Everyone seemed also to accept that I was gay.

So the lunch passed by without problems, it was when I stood by my locker, getting my books for the next class problems started to happen. I was late, mostly because those red lips were so hard to stop kissing.

"Hey," Jade said, her voice filled with venom. She scared me, I felt how my heart skipped its beat.

"Oh, hey Jade didn't see you there. You scared-" But Jade interrupted me.

"Whoopsidobido Vega, I scared the living skittles out of you," she snapped. "Now explain why you're dating this Jeanette girl," she demanded.

"Why I'm dating this Jeanette girl? Well just maybe because there is love, maybe because I like the girl," I said offended, how did she think she was to just ask me those kind of questions? For cookie dough we were sleeping together not married!

"What?! But you're sleeping with me! Don't I mean anything to you?!" She screamed out.

"You're dating Beck!" I cried out.

"We don't mean anything to each other. You're just apologising to me Jade. So I have the right to date anyone who I want," I snarled and then I turned around and was about to walk away. I was tired of Jade and her irrational actions.

"Wait Tori," she said, I stopped and turned around.

"I, I'm bad at this. I'm bad at everything but you do mean something to me. You mean something really important to me... I didn't knew it at first what I was feeling but now I know, I feel... Love... For you," Jade stumbled out.

I only looked at her, the only thing I could feel was hatred for her. The girl who had been so cruel, so mean towards me felt love for me? Did she really think I would believe her? She was only playing with me, like all those other times. Well I could give her a taste of her own medicine.

"I don't believe you Jade. You'll have to do a little more to prove it," I said coldly, still having a cold facial expression.

"Like what?!" she cried out in desperation.

"Break up with Beck," I said before I turned around and walked away. I felt how a smile crept on my lips, it was time for me, Tori Vega to have some fun.

The rest of the school day passed, me feeling reassured that Jade West was just about to ruin her own life. I went home and started to do some homework but soon got bored, it was time for me to have some kind of fun. A little anticipation on seeing if Jade would really break up with Beck because of me made me want this evening to be over quickly and what better option was there to have sex with my girlfriend? I texted her over and she was fast to come.

We only got to my bedroom and then I kissed her and pushed her down on the bed. I claimed on top of her and started to kiss that neck, leaving visible marks. I had always felt the need to do it, after someone would have had sex with me it needed to show somehow. She started to moan uncontrollably so I started to kiss her mouth harshly, demanding her to be more quite.

"Trina is in the other room," I said before I started to kiss her neck again. Some kind of a mixture between a moan and a excuse came out of her mouth. Her hands started to search their way up my back, under my t-shirt. I myself started to rub myself towards her, I sat up so the t-shirt I wore could be taken off. I was just about to start to kiss Jeanette again when my bedroom door open up.

"Tori?" My dad asked, Jeanette pushed me off and I was fast to cover myself up.

"Oh, I didn't knew you girls were busy," my dad said awkwardly.

"Dad was there something you wanted?" I asked, panic slipping into my voice.

"Um, yes... Um can you come downstairs so we can talk," he said before he hurried out of the room.

"Oh no, are you in trouble now?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"No... Dad walked in on Trina making out with a boy shirtless on the couch, he put up a rule then we could do all those things in our rooms," I explained.

"Take Jeanette with you," my dad screamed from downstairs.

We both made our way downstairs where we were oder to sit down.

"Okay Tori I know Jade is a friend of yours so this might be hard to handle," my dad started.

"I was out with a rocky, to teach him how to handle different situations in the less nicer neighbourhoods in L.A., so while we were out we saw something out of the ordinary, men in a circle. Often this means assault, we just put on the police sirens to scare them but they all set off running, they also shot the person who they were assaulting... Um, I don't really know how to say this but it was Jade," he said, waiting on me to comprehend what he just said.

"It has to be a mistake," was all I mange to cough out.

"Sorry, I've seen the girl over here to much to mistake her for someone else. She didn't have her cell phone with her, neither do we know her address, we need to contact her parents somehow. Maybe you know her address or the phone number to one of her parents?" My dad asked me.

"Only her address," I manage to say. I could only think over and over again, it needed to be a mistake. Jade couldn't have been shot, she wasn't allowed to die!

"Tori?" My dad asked me in a soft tone.

I gave him her address but I felt how my heart was breaking apart. Why was she walking in a bad neighbourhood?! It was like begging to get killed or mugged! Why was she so stupid? Why would she risk herself like that?

I couldn't breath, I couldn't understand, I didn't let myself feel but Jeanette sweet whispers in my ear made me understand I was crying and I was slowly breaking apart.

"How is she?" Jeanette asked, her voice so soft, so angel like I wonder if I was dying because my heart couldn't stop breaking apart.

"She is in surgery, hopefully she will make it."

"What happen to her?" She continue on asking. I didn't want to hear, to not know felt the best right now.  
"It seemed to look like a gang rape... But I think we stopped them in time," my dad reassured. And it felt so much better. It fixed my heart a little, at least she wasn't raped. But someone tried...

After that my dad was on his way, Jeanette promising to not let me out of her sight. She was going to take care of me. And it wasn't until I laid safe in her arms that I let myself sob, a painful sob was heard first. Then one after another came, one more painfully than the other one. Why was I crying over the girl I hated? Why did it hurt so badly that the girl I had wished so many times that a piano would fall on her was dying? It didn't make sense. I shouldn't feel this way over her. I shouldn't be so worried over her. I shouldn't feel this amount of pain knowing she got hurt. I shouldn't be scared over that the last time I saw her I was so mean to her. But I was, I was crying my heart out over the girl I had passionately hate for so, so long.

I had fallen asleep in Jeanette's arms. My eyes hurt because of all the crying and I was exhausted. It had been a restless sleep, and now my heart was aching. I was sick of worry. I wanted to know, I wanted to see, I wanted that all this would be over. I wanted that this was a nightmare. But it wasn't, Jade was at some hospital, either fighting for her life or...Or... It shouldn't be so hard to say, come on Tori you can say it. Or she... Or...

I sat up, feeling my heart racing, feeling the need to throw up. Feeling the need to cut my throat to get this whole emotion roller-coaster over with. I felt a hand stroking my back, soothing me. Suddenly I was hold in a warm, caring, safe embrace. A kiss on my temple and then a reassuring. I felt how my heart slowed down, the need to throw up eased down and felt the reassuring that I could go through this. That Jade would come out alive.

We walked downstairs where my dad sat and drank coffee, he look tired, exhausted. I saw him and I felt how my lower lip started to tremble, how I started to feel the heart racing again, the heart wrenching in my chest.

"How-How is she?" I mange to say but the lump in my throat that made everything unbearable, that made me want to rip it out, made my voice to shake.

"She is for now stable. I think you should visit her today... Just to be on the safe side," he said and I felt how my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. I could feel how I only sank down, how all my blood vanished from my body and froze to ice. I was dying, I could feel it. The pain was unbearable. The air was too thick to breath, the lump made everything hard, to breath, to think. My heart wasn't strong enough to beat through this. I couldn't see Jade in a hospital bed dying. I was scared. I didn't want the last imagine of the cruel strong girl to be in a hospital bed, beat up. I wanted that the last memory of the girl would be when I heard her moaning my name, when I felt how she came and how her eyes rolled back. I wanted to remember a sweaty, exhausted Jade caused by me. I didn't want to see that pale skin bruised by someone's filthy hands. I didn't want to see her dying. But at the same time I wanted to see how she was. I needed to see her one last time. I needed to see the damage to her body so I could forever remember that my fighting Jade also was human. But mostly of all, in case she would wake up she needed to see me. She needed to see caring Tori Vega that could reassure her everything was going to be okay. And I was going to make everything okay.

I skipped breakfast, the lump in my throat was too big, too thick to make anything else then air pass my throat. I walked into her room, and saw her. Different hoes went from her body to machines. That pale skin was bruised, and she looked dead. She was barley alive. I stroked a pice of hair away from her face and took her right hand in mine. The steady breathing, the steady beeping from the heart monitor gave me a calm, a reassuring she was alive. But other than that the girl was practically dead. She didn't have any pillows to lay her head on, she only had a white sheet over her, working as a cover. The hose that went from some machine into her throat that made her mouth to be open in a painful looking way. A doctor walked in, checking the different machines before he turned his attention to me.

"Family?" He asked.

"No, friend," I croaked out.

I don't know why he told all me the medical stuff, maybe because the sympathy or maybe because I hold onto her like she was my lifeline but he told me about her condition. For now it looked good, but he was worried over the damage that could have got to her head. Not only had she been kicked in the face but also she had been dead for three minutes on the operation table. The damage to the brain hadn't made her brain dead but something had been damage. It was first when she would wake up they would know what. He wanted me to prepare for a shock, Jade could be brain damaged when she woke up.

When I was on my way out of the hospital I bump into someone who looked very familiar. I realised it was Mrs West.

"Mrs West, hey I'm a friend of your daughter," I said.

"Oh hey, you must be Tori," she said, giving me a smile and a handshake.

"I visited her... She seemed a little beat up," I stumbled out, why did I say that?! She didn't need someone to tell her that her daughter was good as dead.

"I know... I've just had to go home and reassure Zack would go to school. He has come into his teenage years and well his related to his sister."

I could see she was dead inside. I felt bad for her. She didn't need this, she didn't deserve this. Two teenage children that made her life a hell, and now one was dying in a hospital.

"Can you please inform her other friends, Beck and Cat she is here. I haven't told them yet..." she trailed off.

I only reassured her I would do so and then she was off to see her daughter.

I walked numbly to the bus stop where I took the bus to school. In school I met Cat, André and Robbie but Beck was nowhere to be find. I told them the terrible news, I told them that they should visit Jade today, just to be one the safe side. We got permission to go home the rest of the school day and return when we felt better.

I needed to tell Beck what had happen to Jade, he was her boyfriend after all. I stood outside of his RV, knocking lightly. A tired looking Beck open up the door.

"Tori?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I come inside?"

"Of course," he said, stepping away from the door. I got inside and looked around nervously while he only stared holes in me.

"So... Why aren't you in school today?" I asked nervously. His staring made me completely forget why I was there.

"I and Jade broke up," he deadpan.

"Oh... Why?" I asked, becoming even more uncomfortable and nervous.

"She moan out your name last night when we had sex," Beck said awkwardly while he put his hands in his pockets.

I could only stare at him in embarrassment, feel my cheeks turn red and coming up with an excuse fast.

"Why did you do it Tori? You could have taken any other girl then her, why her?! Why was she so special so you just had to fuck her?!" He lashed out.

"Oh my, Beck watch your tongue. I just... It wasn't personally Beck, I hope you understand that," I explained. It wasn't even an excuse.

He only let out a bitter laugh and then he shock his head.

"You're unbelievable, Jade always said you would be the end of our relationship. I always reassured her that wasn't the case, I would never be with you instead of her but she was right as always," he bitter remarked.

"I know Beck, and I can understand if you hate both me and Jade but there is something that you need to know. Jade got shot last night, she is in the hospital but you should go there... To be on the safe side," I told him and he sunk down. I saw Beck break down. The emotionless boy sunk down and cried. Then he started to swear, curse and he was scary. I was scared I would get hurt, I wanted away. He was close to bring me to tears. After he had trash a little of the RV he turned his attention towards me. I have never run so fast in my entire life. Him running after me, screaming. Telling me to go to hell. I ran the entire way to the hospital with Beck close behind. When we got there his anger seemed to disappear and he pushed past me. I standing in the hospital hallway, catching me breath. I leaned towards the wall, one breath in and one out.

"You okay?" Jeanette asked, concern and worry in her voice.

I looked up at her in amazement and saw her carrying a lunchbox with her.

"Shouldn't you be in school? And what is that? A lunchbox?" I asked in disbelief.

"I called in sick, and yes this is a lunchbox. Because I thought my beautiful girlfriend is going to stay beautiful and not starve herself. So here you go, homemade lunch made by me," she said and gave me the lunchbox.

"You wouldn't have to do-"

"Yes, I have to do this. Your friend has been shot, you didn't eat breakfast and you won't take care of yourself until your friend will walk out of this hospital so I will take care of you instead," she interrupted, and she was dead serious about this.

I took the lunchbox and smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said and kissed her but we were interrupted by Beck. Oh no was all I could think before he dropped the bomb.

"So Tori never knew that you were the one to be playing others. Not when you have been burned so many times before I thought you weren't the one to do it, or does Jeanette know that you are sleeping, as in having sex with my girlfriend? Are you okay with it? Do you get turn on by it, seeing your girlfriend have little hanky panky with another girl?! Huh?!" Beck spit out and I could only feel my heart clenching, dying.

But when I looked at Jeanette, her hurt facial expression. The heartbreak I saw in her eyes I knew I had screw up. I knew I had killed all my chances with her. I knew I myself would get my heart broken.

"Is it true Tori?" She asked with such hurt voice and I couldn't lie to her.

"It didn't mean anything," I tried but of course Beck had to ruin it.

"It didn't sound like that yesterday. Do you know why Jade broke up with me? Because of Tori," he spit out, and I know he was hurt. His first loved had been sleeping with another girl and now she was in a hospital, dying but come on dude!

"Why don't you go and mind your own business?" I asked Beck, sending him a warning glare. And he saw the look in my eyes. He knew if he didn't walk along now he wouldn't be able to see, my dad was after all a cop. He had thought me how to fight.

He strode away but Jeanette was too hurt.

"You didn't even trust me to talk to my friends that lived in France while you were fucking this girl?!" She asked.

"Look Jeanette, it didn't mean anything," I tried but she was backing away from me. Only shaking her head while tears were running down her cheeks.

"Don't. Don't say it didn't mean anything when it's so obvious it does," she croaked out, suppressing a sob. And then she was off running. I wanted to run after her but Mrs West came out of Jade's room, screaming after a doctor. Jade's heart had stopped beating.

It was chaos, doctors, nurses running towards Jade's room. A nurse practically shooed us away from her room. And the doctors fought for her life, they really did. They didn't give up, they did all in their power. It was Jade who had given up, it was Jade who wasn't fighting. But somehow they made her heart beat again. Somehow they made it so Jade's heart monitor started to steady beep again. Somehow Jade started to fight again.

I tried, the best I could to talk to Jeanette, to make it up to her. But she ignored me, she didn't talk to me. She avoided me. Eventually I just gave up. Beck hated me, André didn't knew what to think when Beck told him I've been sleeping with Jade. Cat was happily unaware about everything, of course she was sad over Jade but she didn't fully understand that Jade might never wake up again. And Robbie was just being Robbie, trying to make conversations, trying to crack up jokes that would make us on some kind of better mood. It didn't work.

I felt how everything was being ripped into pieces, how everything I worked so hard for had died. I had somehow dug my own grave. And I wanted a way up.

I don't know what day it was, I don't know why the whole group was at the hospital at the same time but we were. Somewhat awkward we all sat in Jade's hospital room, waiting on her to wake up. She still had a machine that breathed for her. She still laid down perfectly straight, only a sheet to work as a cover. She had never looked so dead before. But then after ten minutes of intense staring at her, she started to move. To cringe, muffling sounds came and then panic strike, the girl was waking up!

Mrs West ran out of the room, screaming after doctors and the commotion that happen after that was unbelievable. The hoes from Jade's mouth had to be taken away while calming the screaming girl. When it had calm down a little, Jade still looked terrified. As soon someone tried to touch her or talk to her she broke down crying and screaming. The doctors told her to calm down, they would explain everything. She seemed to take a breath when they talked to her but then those dreadful words came.

"Who am I?" She asked.

"Don't you remember who you are?" Mrs West asked, you could easily see her freaking out.

"No, who are you?" Jade asked, making her mother cry.

A doctor sat down on her bed and started to tell her, who she was, and that he wanted her to go through a MR. To see what kind of brain damage she had gotten, and what kind of effects it would give her.

It was like being in a nightmare, to see your whole life falling apart. Jade didn't even remember who she was, even less who I am. We all sat in the waiting room, staring into nothing. Cat's bottom lip never stopped quiver, Robbie looked like a corp, André tried to comfort Beck who was crying. I myself sat and concentrating on my breathing while my hand soothing stroked Cat's back. Telling her it was going to be okay. Telling her this was just temporary. Soon Jade would come and ask me if I was going to hide a baby in my oversized handbag. It was going to be okay, it had to be okay.

The MR showed that a part of Jade's brain had been badly damage, not only because of the kick but also because of the lack of air when she had died on the operation table. This had caused her amnesia, the doctors told Mrs West that Jade had been lucky on many ways, she hadn't die, she wasn't brain dead but it was hard for a mother to accept the term lucky when her daughter didn't even recognise her. Mrs West walked away, to call a certain Mr West. I stood up and walked over to Jade's room. Just to check on her.

She was sitting on the bed, her fists hugging the sheet.

"Hey," I said quietly, starling her.

"Oh hey," she said carefully. She openly checked me out, to see who I was and what her relationship was towards me.

"I'm Tori, a friend of yours." I thought it was best to keep the complicated story about our relationship to another day.

"Here you go hun, a warmer cover and some pillows," a nurse said, walking into the room.

"Thank you, do you know my name?" Jade asked, holding onto the nurse while she tucked her in.

"You're welcome, your name is Jadelyn West. Look here, there stands your name," she said carefully realising herself from Jade's grip.

When the nurse left Jade seemed lost, scared. I sat down on the bed and took Jade's nervous shaking hands in mine.

"You can trust me, I can tell everything about you," I said, flashing her a smile to give her some kind of reassuring.

"Where are my parents?" She asked, looking lost.

"Your mother is outside talking to your father, they will be here soon."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tori, a friend of yours," I told her.

"And my name?"

"Jade." Which she frowned to.

"Wasn't my name Jadelyn?"

Which gave me so much relief, at least she could remember what happen to her now.

"Yes your name is Jadelyn but you prefer to be called Jade," I explained.

"So I have a nickname?" She asked while a smile started to form on her lips.

"Yes, you hate when someone calls you by your real name."

"How come?"

"That you have to take up with Jade West," I said jokingly which only made her uncomfortable.

"Do I have an evil twin?" She asked hesitantly but then she realise I was joking and she blushed.

"How old am I?"

"17, your birthday wasn't that long ago," I said, arguing with myself if I would tell her about our "date".

"What day is it today?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Tuesday, here is your phone. You can look up your profile on the slap. It's like a meeting place with all your friends on the internet," I explained and showed her.

"I think it will answer all your questions," I said and gave her a smile, which she returned but she refused to let go of my hand.

Smiling she looked at her phone, all the photos, all the updates, all the chats.

"This is amazing," she said in amazement.

"I know but I'll have to go now, seems you have to have some meetings now," I said, she nodded not letting go of my hands neither looking up from the phone.

"Jade you need to let go of my hand now," I said while I carefully released myself from her grip, but she only gripped onto something else on me. Mrs West saw my problem and rushed forward so Jade could hold onto her mother instead.

Walking out of the room the whole thing felt surreal, scary imitating Jade sat in her hospital bed, looking worse then a scared rabbit. Jade didn't knew who she was, Jade didn't knew who anyone was. Which meant she didn't remember she was dating Beck, or more correctly had dated Beck. I felt how a smile planted on my lips. The girl was the reason why I wasn't now together with Jeanette, she had to due. Jade was going to be my new girlfriend. Because lets be honest now, I can charm any girl's pants off.


End file.
